


Ju Haknyeon and the things he hates

by hunnie_ah



Series: Ju Haknyeon, Kim Sunwoo and friends [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Asexuality, BTW read and TELL ME what you think, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Humor, I don't know how pikachu works, M/M, Pikachu - Freeform, RIP English grammar, Sarcasm, Swearing, anyways happy new year in case nobody wished you one, btw this is kinda cringy, ehm lots of typos sorry, gay rights!!!!!!, i have absolutely no idea how to write a weather forecast, just bare with this whole fic, pansexuality, the title sounds like a shitty version of a harry potter's movie hhhhhh, this was supposed to be up on new years but guess who's lazy, took me exactly 6 months to make this shitpiece of work, uwu, your opinion matters!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnie_ah/pseuds/hunnie_ah
Summary: When Ju Haknyeon gets all the things he hates, he starts to think that he's destined to have bad luck.But maybe he doesn't have to hate sunwoo to have him.JUST MAYBE this isn't a spoiler bYE





	Ju Haknyeon and the things he hates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumntbz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntbz/gifts).



> I have been keeping this in my notes(dungeon) with lots of other stories for years, but here i am, finally publishing it, allowing it to breathe.  
> I actually have had a very hard time ending this. I couldn't think of a proper ending so i procrastinated this for a month (@autumntbz knows the best hh) but i hope you like it.

 

"i hate pikachu" he told his friend after watching an ad about that anime, they were chilling in a cozy cafe, one where you sit and study, or chat quietly. it was known as a peaceful place.

his phone rang and then he pointed at it "i bet someone's gonna tell me to do something with pikachu" he said sarcastically, before picking up the phone.

"..."

"oh hello!!"

"..."

"yes, i can sing"

"..."

"what? I don't like that show!"

"..."

"oh okay i will consi- no.... I- i will do it"

"..."

"next Monday, 6pm?"

"..."

"yes it suits me very well.. Thank you"

silence was filling the atmosphere before his friend asked him "who was it?"

"Uh, well.... I predicted it. It's someone from the korean show company, he told me that they heard the video i sang in on twitter which yknow, went viral, and they offered me 900,000 dollars to act pikachu's voice but only for an episode, they said it's because the original voice performer apparently HAS SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT TO DEAL WITH what even does that have to do with the fact that i can singing well" he said angrily and slammed the table.

"why the things i hate always chase me?" He cried out loud gaining the attention of the people in the café, staring at him and rolling their eyes and some of them cursing at him.

his friend then apologized for them, bowing politely left and right, "haknyeon you can't scream like that!!! we're in the goddamn public" he whisper screamed, scolding haknyeon on his behavior.

"did you even listen to what i said?" Haknyeon said furiously.

"yes i did, maybe something great and life changing will happen for you when you go there, you will have lots of money, you can pay your rent, and buy stuff you always wanted and uhmm i don't know what else, but think of the bright side dude!"

"don't dude me" haknyeon gritted his teeth.

"why're you mad??" His friend laughed at him.

he glared at his friend "you better shut up eric, before i make you"

"ooo im scared" eric laughed and continued "you can't even hurt a fly, c'mon who'd believe th-" he paused, he couldn't continue because haknyeon already started pouring a very cold cup of water on his head.

"i can't hurt a fly huh" haknyeon said, sarcasm obvious in his voice.

"you didn't hurt me, you just gave me a free shower" eric said laughing while drying his face with a single tissue.

haknyeon started talking nonstop, he's a very chatty person, that's why he clicked with eric in the first place; "anyways i started noticing someone at school, he's pretty hot and cute but i feel like he's cocky and i wanna smack his head, can you believe he deadass spilled juice on chanhee's shirt then asked him why was he in his way, i mean he had the fucking audacity to choi chanhee!! the strongest AND most confident gay in our schoo, but more shocking guess what chanhee did to him? I ran away right after what that boy did, i was scared chanhee would kill me by accident or something, and i watched from afar, but for some reason chanhee didn't do anything and they started chatting and laughing!! i was shocked honestly, i have to ask him why he didn't snap at that boy, that's very weird and... interesting"

he continued talking, not noticing that eric was filling the glass with ice and water, smiling evilly, waiting for the right moment, but he changed his mind as he drank the water deciding that it wasn't embarrassing enough to do that.

they decided to walk to school together, of course after eric changing his wet clothes at his house.

"what do you have for the first period?" Eric asked haknyeon when they arrived at the school.

"english" Haknyeon answered.

"i have maths and i am about to be bald"

"i thought we had same classes for today?"

"nope, we have the same classes tomorrow, wednesday"

"well i guess i'll see you on lunch break then" haknyeon shrugged, and waved a goodbye.

  
in his way to class he saw the cafeteria chef, he decided to chat with him, "hey juyeon!! How are you?"

"i'm fine, what about you?" Juyeon replied, a smile creeping up his face

"i'm as good as i look" haknyeon said with lots of confident, but only for it to be broken by none other than the baddest bitch, juyeon

"oh, bad?"

"you're so rude, how could you...." Haknyeon put a hand over his chest and made a shocked face, juyeon then shrugged "just stating facts bro"

"don't you dare bro me!! Anyways, what's for lunch?"

"fish balls and rice, with seaweed soup because it's my birthday!! i decided to do that for y'all, not like you deserve it but, i felt like it y'know?"

"okay, that's all i needed to know!! I'm gonna get going" haknyeon said, juyeon laughed while haknyeon continued his way for his class.

haknyeon was talking in class, he's a good student don't get him wrong, but he's still a good talker too, he couldn't prevent himself when his seat mate started talking about food, as the famous mukbang boy he is among his friends, he started chatting with them and recommending food, healthy and unhealthy.

"yeah i get it beef is great, but have you tried grilled pork? you have to! it's the best!!" his seat mate suggested, but only for haknyeon to grimace and say "oh hell no, we don't eat pork in this household!! i hate it!!"

"i really like it, but that's your opinion though" his seat mate shrugged.

time passed, the teacher told them to shut up, respectfully, of course.

but class is over now, haknyeon grabbed his bag and shoved his books in it, he went out of class, heading to the cafeteria, he smiled, thinking about today's menu.

"haknyeon!!" he heard someone call him from behind, he turned around and saw that it's no one other than eric, his noisy friend.

"hey" he greeted "how did you s-" he was about to ask but he stopped when his eyes landed on the person next to his friend.

"chanhee hyung!!! I miss you a lot!!" He said.

chanhee smiled and said the same, after greetings and some catch up's, haknyeon asked what he wanted to ask for a long time, "by the way hyung, do you know that guy that bumped into you and asked you why are you in his way? I was shocked honestly when you didn't react like i expected you to do"

chanhee smiled "ah, you mean sunwoo? He's my friend, that was a code we use, he did it intentionally" he said, haknyeon asked "really?"

"yeah! sunwoo is so kind and helpful, he helped me take revenge of my ex. that's how we made that code. maybe you think that he's a bad guy but nah he pretends to be tough when he's so soft inside"

"oh, cool" that's all haknyeon could say.

they went to take food, their school's cafeteria offers free food for those who can't pay and for those who tend to forget their money, however, haknyeon loved the free food section, they always offered his favorite dishes, while the other section was a second choice incase the free food section offered something he hates or allergic to.

"i'm excited for the seaweed soup" he voice his thoughts, "yeah me t- oh my god is that pork!" eric screamed excitedly, haknyeon eyed the food, he saw what hs frend screamed of, "what the hell? juyeon hyung you told me you made seaweed soup and fish balls with rice!" He said, talking to juyeon, betrayal very clear in his voice.

"well. change of plans! i gave them to my boyfriend. accept reality and buy something there!!" juyeon replied and pointed on the other section not bothering to look at haknyeon. he was oblivious to the eye that had begun to get filled up with tears.

"fuck you juyeon, you clown. I don't even know why eric lik-" eric covered haknyeon's mouth with his hand "hyung we can always buy from the other section!!" Eric says wanting to save himself from haknyeon's Expose Eric Party.

"well guess what eric? I forgot my damn money and i can't pay for that, and you always take your food with you from home, so i'm gonna starve to death now" haknyeon exclaimed dramatically as if he didn't eat 3 bowls of cereal before he went to school.

"i will pay for you, cutie" haknyeon hears from behind, "what the fuck" he voices his thoughts, again.

"oh aren't you chanhee's friend? Sun something?" Eric asks him, he's sure that the boy's name had something to do with sun or moon, yeah whatever but definitely not kevin moon the art club president.

"aren't you moonwoo?" Eric says, trying to recall the name.

"no I am SUNwoo" the boy introduced himself, emphasizing the forgotten part of his name.

"close enough" eric shrugged.

"anyways moonwoo are you really sure you wanna buy haknyeon food?" He laughs "he'll finish all your money, he doesn't get full easily"

haknyeon tried to smack eric on the head but only for him to fail because the younger dodge it quickly "you little shit, as if you're not worse" haknyeon says.

"well, i can buy him whatever he wants" sunwoo interrupts their little engagement.

"are you serious? You don't even know me" haknyeon says, _he is suspicious_ he thought.

"i mean yeah i don't know you, but who'd leave a cutie hungry?" Sunwoo winks at hm and he blushes for an _unknown_ reason.

"okay but do i have to repay you" haknyeon scratches his neck and laughs.

"yeah maybe go out with me on a date" sunwoo laughed after he saw how haknyeon's face reddened like a tomato.

"i'm just kidding, don't worry i'm straight" he states a fact about himself and again, for an _unknown_ reason something in haknyeon's heart shattered, t was something similar to hope.

the three of them sat on a table and started eating after sunwoo bought his and haknyeon's food.

"this was a second choice for me but now i know why it's not free" haknyeon said with his mouth full of food, and sunwoo smiled at the sight in front of him "you're cute" eric chokes on food and sunwoo realized what he said "i mean yes it's so good" he corrects himself "i was gonna ask you what did you say because i didn't hear you" haknyeon laughs awkwardly.

 

 

"sunwoo is so.." Haknyeon stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"what?" eric asks, half smirk on his face, "cute? hot? flirty?" He said and laughed so hard after he watched haknyeon's face color changing to bright red and started hitting him.

"you can't just say it like that!!" Haknyeon screamed at eric "i will go tell juyeon and hyunjoon and your other twenty crushes that you talk about them hundred times a day!" He threatened eric but didn't know that what he had said might make him upset.

"i don't have twenty crushes!! It's just, i- whatever you don't need to know" eric looks away, he looked sad and overwhelmed, he was blaming his heart for all the things he's going through.

"hey, eric hey.. I'm sorry" haknyeon said and hugged eric "you can tell me, i'll listen to you whenever you wanna talk about this. i'm right here, okay?" Haknyeon said his voice was soothing and encouraging, eric thought that he's never felt that comfortable in his life, ever since his heart started developing weird feelings for two specific boys.

"i just don't know hyung, i sometimes like the way hyunjoon flirts with me and how extra cute he looks when he smiles, and on the other hand i like how juyeon's eyes have this cute sparkle to them and how funny he can be and the way he becomes shy when i'm around him" eric pouts, remembering small details about his two crushes.

"don't worry you big baby, you can figure it out soon, for now just watch them and enjoy their presence okay? I'm here to help you figure your feelings out, although i'm not big of a help but yeah i'll try my best for my best bro!!" Haknyeon laughs "oh my god that was too het"

"OH OUR GAYEST KING I LOVE YOU OPPAR!!" Eric screams and they start laughing uncontrollably on their dumb behavior.

they continue their day, a class after the other, until the last period came and they finally can go to home "see you tomorrow riric" haknyeon says "what is that weird nickname..." eric laughs "goodbye, haknini"

"eric no that's-"

"you started this weird nickname challenge"

"but yours is cute! Mine's ugly what the hell" haknyeon protests, eric laughs it off and teases him "see you tomorrow haknini~" he sings.

they part ways, and in less than five minutes haknyeon's finally home, he took a nap which lasted seven hours, yes he calls it a nap, okay?

he woke up, still laying on his bed after taking a shower and wearing his clothes, he stares at his phone's screen, shocked at a message from an unknown number claiming that they're sunwoo.

oh, wait! he remembers.

they exchanged numbers before leaving lunch.

"you're so funny haknyeon, i'd really like to be your _friend_ " sunwoo said and haknyeon couldn't say no to his AAkinda crush at first sight, he gave him his number and continued eating, slightly nervous _is he going to accept me after he knows?_ he thought.

he stared at his phone screen smiling, he added sunwoo to his contacts and started typing a reply.

sunwoo  
hey!  
i'm sunwoo, i hope i'm not bothering you  
[2:10 am]

haknyeon hyung  
hi💕  
no you're not, don't worry, i sleep late  
[2:21]

sunwoo  
that's a relief I didn't bother you  
but why though?  
[2:21]

haknyeon hyung  
i often have sleep problems, insomnia and stuff.. i can't sleep  
[2:21]

sunwoo  
oh sorry to hear that  
[2:22]  
but same  
[2:23]

haknyeon hyung  
really?  
[2:23]

sunwoo  
yeah, i don't have anyone that stays up too late i used to do that with my girlfriend  
[2:23 am]

haknyeon hyung  
you have me now!  
[2:23am]  
oh shit... that was weird right  
[2:25am]

sunwoo  
it's not  
[2:26am]

haknyeon hyung  
okay..  
[2:26am]

sunwoo  
can i ask you a question?  
[2:26am]

haknyeon hyung  
yes ofc  
[2:26]

sunwoo  
Are you gay?? i heard rumors saying you are  
[2:28am]

haknyeon hyung  
yeah  
[2:28am]

sunwoo  
are you out?  
[2:28am]

haknyeon hyung  
i am  
[2:28am]

sunwoo  
how does that feel?  
[2:29am]

haknyeon hyung  
it was kind of difficult at the beginning, i thought no one liked me as who i am, and no one accepted me but now i know that they do like me for being myself and even if some people did not accept me but i think being myself and showing my real colors is what i wanna be, not pretending to be someone else that i'm not comfortable with being, you know what i mean?  
[2:30am]

sunwoo  
that's cool, i have a closeted pansexual friend what'd you say to him?  
Like, to encourage him?  
[2:31am]

haknyeon hyung  
i'd say that if you think people around you will accept you maybe give it a try, and if they were close minded, then just tell your closest friends and people you trust, it's okay not to tell your parents until you think you can, and it's okay to be yourself, show people your real colors so you can shine brighter with them, that's what i'd say, to him  
[2:34am]

sunwoo  
thanks, i'll tell him that  
[2:36am]

haknyeon hyung  
i think i'm gonna fall asleep soon, i'll leave the phone so i don't send weird messages while sleeping  
[2:37am]

sunwoo  
good night❤️

[2:37am]

haknyeon hyung  
is that a heart  
wait no i didn't mean to send that  
oh my god bye!!!  
[2:38am]

sunwoo  
cutie❤️  
[2:38am]

haknyeon couldn't sleep that night, he remembers that he had that exact same conversation with chanhee before coming out.

 

_was sunwoo about to come out or is it really just a friend of his?? whatever he said that he was straight.._

 

he kept playing games for the whole night that he didn't notice that the sun started rising and it's time to go to school, he slept anyways though.

he woke up after two hours of sleeping, he walked to school after his morning routine.

 

the sky is clear and it's a sunny day, wind is blowing his hair, birds are singing, and he sang along with them. but with bits of lyrics.

"hey" as he heard that, he turned around and his heart skipped a beat when he saw sunwoo standing in front of him. but believe him, he didn't mean to let it do that.

"hi sunwoo, how are you?" He replied, wearing a smile on his face, hiding his nervousness in front of sunwoo.

"i'm sorry did i scare you?" He asks, and haknyeon shook his head "no no you didn't!!"

sunwoo smiles widely "then why are you so red?" He asks, guess that didn't work haknyeon thought.

"i don't know maybe i like you?" haknyeon said, locking his eyes with sunwoo's

"well, feelings are mutual" sunwoo replied, smiling and getting closer, kind of leaning in.

_he said he's straight! but why's he too flirty!?!?!?_

"HAKNYEON HYUNG" eric, haknyeon's hero, calls from afar. cutting short their eye contact, and gaining their attention.

"oh did i interrupt something?" Eric laughs awkwardly _shit wrong_ timing he thought.

"no we were just joking" sunwoo laughs "yeah.. joking" haknyeon mumbles, and again something in his heart shatters, and it's _definitely_ hope this time.

 _don't be delusional_ haknyeon, he tells himself.

"by the way you have a great voice haknyeon" sunwoo stops for a brief moment then continues his sentence "hyung" he smiles.

"thanks, sunwoo" haknyeon said, he was sad, he wanted to disappear from his _kind_ of crush's sight as soon as possible "I'm going to class, bye riric" haknyeon takes a look at sunwoo "bye," he mumbled and sunwoo swears he heard him say another word but he couldn't catch it, he thought it was his name because it started with the letter s.

 

 

a month passed by and everything was fine, but not in sunwoo's mind.

he texts haknyeon every night, they chat about anything and everything, it felt so nice to him, having someone to talk to without them judging you, having someone that you can be 100% yourself with.

it was a saturday and sunwoo had decided.

"sunwoo, sunwoo? Earth to sunwoo!" His friend cut his circle of thoughts, he had decided, that he'll do it today. He's definitely gonna do it today no excuses no second thoughts.

"guys, i need you to listen to me" he asked for his five friends attention "yes sunwoo, we're listening" sangyeon reassured him, as he noticed how nervous he was.

"so, i have been thinking about this for a month now, maybe more.. But i decided telling only you guys, because you're the ones i trust.." He said.

"a- are you perhaps... pregnant?" jacob swallowed and put a hand over his chest.

"no!! what!!! just. let me continue" sunwoo laughed and exclaimed, they gestured him to do so.

"I'm pansexual" he announced.

"oh baby i'm so proud of you!!" jacob says, and hugs sunwoo, sunwoo then looked at the others "hey i just came out to you guys!!" he said, wanting his friends to support him.

"so what? I'm asexual, jacob's gay, sangyeon's bisexual, hyunjae's gay too" kevin said to sunwoo, and got back to writing his homework, while sunwoo had no expressions on his face but shock and sadness.

"hey you're harsh kevin! He literally just came out, you shouldn't be like this.." Jacob said, wanting kevin to apologize.

kevin was silent for a minute, maybe less.. "Oh god. Sunwoo i'm so sorry, i just... i'm stressed from studying, but i support you and i'm proud of you and i'm also.. i'm sorry again" kevin stands up and takes sunwoo in a tight hug, which gave sunwoo comfort, and hope that there are people that will still accept him, people that will stay for him and love him no matter who he was. They will still love him.

sunwoo  
Hyung, good morning!  
I just did something i wanted to do for so long!  
I'm so happy and i hope you are feeling happy as well <3  
[9:00AM]

haknyeon hyung❤️  
I'm just happy knowing that you are  
[11:03AM]

haknyeon was feeling exhausted after he finished his part time job, he was going to the company, he had started working with pikachu's company, recording two scenes a day. It was tiring, but sunwoo's message gave him a boost.

day by day, they share little morning messages, little positive reminders.

and most importantly, sunwoo's favorite.. eye contacts.

sunwoo can't express his feelings but with his eyes, everything's obvious in his eyes. He likes making eye contact with his favorite person, haknyeon.

his heart melts when their eyes meet, his stomach gets filled with butterflies, he feels he wants to impress haknyeon in anyway possible, he also wants to hug him and cuddle him, he wants to kiss him and give him all the love in the world.

every goodbye haknyeon mumbles to him, with a word he can't hear,

"goodbye, Su"

although he's oblivious to what the word is. his heart beating rate still rises to one hundred forty beats per minute when he hears haknyeon's voice. Yeah, he's not even exaggerating. He used his smart watch to check it after haknyeon was gone.

he's now in another problem, how's he supposed to confess his feelings to his crush? He wants to, but he can't.

he doesn't know if haknyeon likes him back.

he isn't sure if haknyeon even thinks of him that way.

he's afraid of _rejection_.

he's _scared_.

he thinks it's not time yet.

  
haknyeon has had another very exhausting day, he had been trying to balance his part time job with school and now his new job, the pikachu anime, he's even more busy now and he gets more tired at the end of the day.

he asked the company not to mention his name or credit him, his life has already too much drama, he can't afford fame.

he opened his phone and viewed the unseen notifications, he saw a message from sunwoo.

sunwoo  
i was wondering if hyung had time, would you like to hang out tomorrow?  
or any time you're free!  
[1:36AM]

haknyeon hyung❤️  
of course i'd like to, sunwoo!💞  
i haven't seen you in awhile, and i miss talking to you  
tomorrow's great!  
[1:49AM]

sunwoo  
okay then <3  
[1:54AM]

i'm looking forward to seeing you  
[2:00AM]

haknyeon had fallen asleep with a smile, feeling warm and soft.

he woke up with a smile, feeling warm and soft, thinking of a particular boy, that he thought he's the definition of sunshine.

he got up and took a shower, he went to eat after he dressed up, he grabbed a bite from the bread bag on the table of the kitchen, then he went to the fridge to drink up from the milk. he was about to fall because a piece of clothing was in his way.

his house was a literal mess. Living alone in a huge house is really hard.

"today's weather is very sunny, the wind's speed is 4,9 kph, no signs of rain, and this is a first in this year's winter, have a nice day!"

he listened to the weather forecast from the weather woman on the TV.

"hmm so no umbrella today?"

his phone vibrated, showing a message from no one other than sunwoo.

sunwoo  
I'm waiting for you by the bus stop, i thought it'd be nice if we go to school together  
[8:00AM]

he read the message he just received and smiled

_morning dates are the best_

but he realized....

"Oh my gOD" he screamed, he went to the closest mirror and looked at himself

"JESUS CHRIST I LOOK LIKE SHI- no no oh my god why today"

he quickly went to his room and brushed his hair, it was messy, he had tangles and knots, random strands sticking out where they are not supposed to. after he did his hair, he put on some lip tint

"oh my god what am i doing" he shook his head, took a piece of tissues and wiped it off of his lips.

"y'know hyung, it's okay to try to be beautiful why are you judging yourself" he heard someone say behind his back, and he looked at the mirror.

"y- you scared me!!!!" he screamed but blushed when he knew that he was being watched when he put that lip tint.

"why'd you remove that? you looked good hyung!"

"i don't know it felt weird, like i'm getting ready for a d- date" haknyeon said, blushing.

"well you like him, don't you? you want him to see the best of you, right?"

"yes" haknyeon answered, his eyes were shinning brightly.

"then do what you think will make you beautiful, like that lip tint"

"but i'm not confident like you, eric, i might feel self conscious" haknyeon frowned.

"don't be silly hyung!" eric hit haknyeon lightly on his shoulder "you know you're gonna forget everything when you're with him, and if you remembered putting it on, just know that you look so beautiful okay? i'm not even kidding" eric took the lip tint and put on haknyeon some of it.

"thanks riric!" haknyeon laughed but then stopped "wait how'd you even get in?"

"t- that's not important!! sunwoo's waiting!!"

"how did you even know it's sunwoo what th-"

"shushh go go he's waiting!!!! i'm out bye i'll be waiting for you at school" eric ran for his life, _he couldn't tell haknyeon_ , not yet.

"don't forget an umbrella, it's going to rain today!" eric shouted from downstairs before getting out.

"how does he know... it's so sunny..."

haknyeon walked his way to the bus stop, the wind was blowing his hair, he looked like a bay boy, his lips were tinted and his hair looked soft.

he saw sunwoo standing there, casually typing something into his phone, then stopped and pushed his hair back with his free hand.

_was he always this hot and good looking?_

haknyeon pulled his phone to check himself out, before he goes to sunwoo.

sunwoo felt someone tap him on the shoulder so he raised his head, he smiled back at haknyeon who standing there, smiling warmly at him.

"hi sunwoo" haknyeon said, shyly.  
"hey haknyeon hyung," sunwoo said, he wanted to ask how was he doing, but before he could, the bus came, and haknyeon went in, as sunwoo followed him.

there weren't any free seats for them, and the bus was crowded, so they have to stand up all the way to school.

the two boys were next to each other, sunwoo was a little behind haknyeon but that didn't matter as long as nobody is next to haknyeon.

the bus stopped but it wasn't their stop, people were walking and pushing sunwoo until there was only one centimeter between him and haknyeon, he was particularly back hugging him.

they were so close and they both felt their faces burn, but as soon as the bus doors closed, the bus was half empty, sunwoo flinched and backed off a little, trying not to look at haknyeon so he doesn't notice his blush.

 

"young man, are you okay? you look red, in fact; very red" an old man said, talking to sunwoo.

"i'm okay"

"do you like him?" the old man pointed at haknyeon who was busy texting.

"it's okay, don't be ashamed, love is love" the old man said and chuckled as soon as he saw sunwoo's face reddening more.

sunwoo was thankful that haknyeon didn't hear anything.

they arrived at their stop, they still have to walk a bit to school, but it suddenly started to rain, and before sunwoo could grab haknyeon's hand and run, haknyeon already had an umbrella with him, and they used it.

"hyung, let me hold the umbrella instead of you, you must be tired" sunwoo said and grabbed the umbrella, but haknyeon didn't remove his hand, he just kept it there, under sunwoo's.

"thanks for going with me to school, it was nice" haknyeon said after they arrived,  
"It's nothing, hyung" sunwoo smiled "i'm glad it was nice for you"

"I have to go to class now, i'll see you around"

"goodbye hyung"

"goodbye, sunshine"

before haknyeon could turn around sunwoo held his hand, stopping him from doing so.

"was this the word you'd always say when you're saying goodbye?"

"yes" haknyeon smiled, noticing that sunwoo still didn't get his hand off of his.

"i like it, i really couldn't hear you when you called me that, but now i did, i like it a lot coming from you"

"then, i'll keep calling you that!"

"yeah, that's even better" sunwoo let go of haknyeon's hand "see you later, hyung" he waved and winked, and haknyeon blushed as he always does.

sunwoo and haknyeon parted ways, and eric came to haknyeon and they started walking to their class as they shared their little silly conversations.

haknyeon seemed like he wasn't even listening to what the teacher was saying. he was completely day dreaming, even eric could tell.

"did something happen to you? like did you receive your salary today or did you win a restaurant ownership or what"

"none of that happened, nothing happened at all"

"oh, oooohh, i remember the bus date!" eric almost screamed; and he received a glare from the teacher.

"eric shut up, seriously, nothing happened, we just walked to school together after riding the bus"

"no something must've happened you look so delighted" eric is so stubborn, he kept investigating further until haknyeon finally told him.

"that's it? just hands holding? and accidentally? wow amazing progress" eric laughed at his own sarcasm.

"well, he doesn't even like me for all i know so let me just not get ahead of myself" haknyeon says, while sketching lines and crossed hearts on his book.

  
a few days had passed, and sunwoo had been very distant, after that rainy day, he never talked to haknyeon, and haknyeon overthought everything he did.

_what went wrong?_

haknyeon finally got home after finishing his part time job, he went to the pikachu's company and received his salary, he was finally done with that job, they said it would only last for an episode but they took it so far. but it doesn't matter as long as haknyeon gets paid.

he laid on his bed, he took his phone and scrolled up his and sunwoo's chat. he was all smiley and giggly. remembering all the good times he had, and rethinking his feelings.

"what are those dumb feelings... he doesn't even think of me like that" he talks to himself, feeling a bit sad about this whole situation.

 

" ** _maybe if i hate him, he's gonna be mine_** " he said, and fell asleep, with his phone opened at sunwoo's conversation.

 

he woke up at the morning, feeling sick, but he couldn't just skip school, he had an important final exam.

he checked his phone and found two unread messages.

ericccc💝  
i feel happy today, i feel like something food will happen to you!  
good* lmao  
that's probably for your obsession with food  
[7:03am]

 

 

sunshine☀️  
_i_ have something to tell you  
when can we talk?  
[8:00AM]

haknyeon hyung❤️  
we can talk after school, i'm free then!  
7pm is good right? in the park near the bus stop?  
[8:11AM]

sunshine☀️  
okay  
[8:12AM]

 

ericccc💝 

so you just decided to ignore me and answer sunwoo's messages only?

what happened to bros before hoes??😔✊🏻

[8:20AM]

 

he laughed at his friend, but he realized,, _what_

 

haknyeonniee 

how'd you know??????

[8:21AM] 

Read

 

 

he was worried through out the day, he couldn't concentrate on his classes.

_what does sunwoo have to tell me? why did he act distant then suddenly want to talk with me? is he gonna cut me off?_

after his last class ended, he went to the court, he saw sunwoo with his friends playing soccer, haknyeon was admiring him, sunwoo was smiling and chatting with his friends, he was sweaty obviously after playing lots.

when sunwoo raised his head and looked at haknyeon directly in the eyes, haknyeon felt his cheeks burn and he knew he was blushing.  
sunwoo waved at him while smiling warmly, and started walking towards him.

"hey hyung" sunwoo said.

"h- hi sunwoo" nervousness was clear in haknyeon's voice.

"you can go sit there and wait for me i'm gonna change my clothes and come back" sunwoo said and pointed at the bleachers.

sunwoo was having a mini breakdown in the changing room, he was very nervous about what he had planned.  
he heard someone come inside the room, and with tears streaming down his face, he turned around to see who was it.

"guys, i need to check my uhh you know.. so please can you wait for a bit outside?? i owe you a meal!!!"

the door was closed now and it's only sunwoo and hyunjoon in that changing room.

"what's wrong sunwoo? why are you crying?" hyunjoon said, he was worried for his friend.

"nothing i'm just stressed, you don't have to worry" sunwoo answered while wiping his tears.

"i'm already worried, please tell me what's going on?"

"i'm gonna confess to him, but" he stopped

"what?" hyunjoon stepped forward to hold sunwoo's hands that were on his head

"there's so many voices" sunwoo said, frowning "telling me that i can't do it and i just, i don't know what to do" he sighed.

"listen, i know i have a boyfriend and our relationship is strong, but it wasn't easy for me to confess too.. like, it took me a year, so now as your friend i see you're very fucking brave for planning on confessing and it only has been four months you realized you have feelings for him, you're way stronger than you think you are and i believe in you and i know you can do it, so go get your mans!!!" hyunjoon wiped sunwoo's cheeks and smiled warmly at him, he took him in a hug.

"ew you're so sweaty, change your clothes already" hyunjoon was back to being mean.

"nice hyunjoon was too good to be true" sunwoo said and they both laughed.

sunwoo made sure he looked good before going to haknyeon.

he saw him sitting where he told him to, he seemed to be sketching something, he went up to him and as soon as haknyeon felt sunwoo was there he closed his sketchbook as if he was hiding it from him.

haknyeon smiled at sunwoo, and he couldn't help but fall deeper for him.

"shall we go?" sunwoo asked, and haknyeon nodded, still wearing his angelic smile.

they went to the park that was near the school, they had bought themselves ice cream before going there.

"so, what were you gonna tell me?" haknyeon said, a bit nervous.

sunwoo's face expressions turned serious, and he put down his ice cream.

"i've been wanting to say this for a long time, hyung" he said, making eye contact with haknyeon, he felt his stomach flip, he felt his heart beating so fast that he was afraid haknyeon'd hear it.

"i'm getting scared sunwoo, are you gonna cut me off?" haknyeon chuckles awkwardly.

"never" sunwoo smiled "in fact, it's the complete opposite.. i was thinking about my feelings for you, how strong it's becoming.."

he took a deep breath, and tried to make eye contact with haknyeon, as his heart was racing, he continued

"ever since i saw you i started feeling weird, like how i feel my heart's pounding whenever you're smiling, and how i'm feeling my stomach flip when i stare at you like this, and how i like it when i'm talking with you about literally anything, and how you make me feel like i'm strong, and how i feel genuinely happy with you, and how you can make me feel too much feelings that I don't even know how to put them into words.. and i know now that i like you haknyeon hyung, in fact i like you a lot"

he heard no response from haknyeon, he was only wearing a shocked expression.

  
"you don't have to push yourself, j- just reject me alr-"

"i like you too so much a- and i was too scared to confess because you said you were straight.. and i can't bear losing you" haknyeon said and hugged sunwoo so tight, sunwoo was shocked, he smiled wide, and returned the hug, he felt like he was on cloud nine, he felt so happy that he could carry the weight of the world on his back.

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you but i'm pansexual.." sunwoo said.

"it's okay, but you have to treat me to a meal instead"

"i already have that planned" sunwoo chuckled

"will you, please be mine? will you be my boyfriend?" he said while they were still hugging, haknyeon broke that hug to look at him right in the eyes.

"y- yes" haknyeon said, and as he stared at sunwoo's lips, sunwoo made the first move and leaned in to connect their lips in a first kiss for both of them, he kisses sunwoo back. they were pouring all their feeling into that one kiss.

 

 

"i was actually scared, i thought you'd say you didn't want me anymore" haknyeon said, he was playing with sunwoo's fingers as they were walking back to the bus stop.

"i'd never do that"

"i know but you stopped talking to me for nine days and suddenly asked me to meet, i had to be worried" haknyeon half scolded him, but he couldn't help but giggle.

"i'm sorry, babe" sunwoo looked at haknyeon who was staring back at him.

"you're so beautiful" sunwoo said while rubbing his thumb on haknyeon's hand.

"i know" haknyeon laughed, trying to hide his furious blush.

"you ruined it!!!" sunwoo whined but joined him anyways.

 

 _he called me babe!!!!_ is all haknyeon could think of.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far in this boring fic, i'm impressed!!  
> ily bye  
> 


End file.
